


Come to Kalos!

by the_all_knowing_author



Series: New Travels [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fanfiction, Feelings, Fluff, If Misty was in X&Y, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_all_knowing_author/pseuds/the_all_knowing_author
Summary: Misty gets to take a week off of gym duty and travels to Kalos to meet Ash. Ash is excited to see his friend, Misty is realizing her feelings never went away, and Serena is horrified at the arrival of a rival.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: New Travels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853902
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. Train

**Author's Note:**

> I've been shipping Ash and Misty for literal years, and I always disliked the concept of Ash and Serena being a pair. I'd like to incorporate the concept of aura, but it doesn't come up in this chapter. Obviously I don't own Pokemon or the characters!

Ash bounced up and down excitedly outside the Couriway train station. He couldn’t believe his luck- Serena was competing in tomorrow’s Pokemon showcase, so he didn’t need to drag his friends off course. And Serena’s showcase lined up perfectly for the few days that _she_ had off. Fate must have been on his side.

He frowned at his own thinking. Ash had hidden who was coming from his traveling companions for so long that he was starting to censor himself! But he was worried about how Serena would react. She got so weird about other girls being around him, but he couldn’t put his finger on why. She acted like Ash did when Rudy hit on a friend of his, but Rudy was a jerk, and as far as Ash knew, none of the girls he talked to were jerks. 

Brock would know. Ash missed him a lot- he was tired of being the oldest in the Kalos group. Sure, Clemont was close, and was definitely less reckless, but he wasn’t an older brother figure to Ash. Maybe a smarter fraternal twin?

Serena was watching Ash. He’d start bouncing, then stop, frowning, then keep bouncing again. It was like his body and his brain weren’t agreeing on how they were feeling. She wished he would just tell them who they’re waiting for. Ash had been staying up late emailing, but he was all hush-hush about it and wouldn’t tell them anything. Clemont and Bonnie didn’t seem to care. She did- why would he hide things from his friends?

A terrible, metallic screeching filled the air as the train pulled in the station. Everyone in the group, including Pikachu, covered their ears and cringed. But as the noise quieted, Ash’s bouncing became even more augmented. Pikachu had to abort his favorite shoulder to avoid feeling sick. 

“Ash, can’t you tell us who is coming?” Serena said. She hoped it was Brock. Just because Ash talked about his cooking, she thought, not because Brock was the only male companion she could remember the name of. 

“Nope! You’ll see who it is soon!” Ash yelled. His bouncing was no longer enough to contain the pent up energy, and it started leaking into his voice. Bonnie and Clemont took a few steps back, warily watching his arms in case of emergency.

As the crowd of people began flooding out of the station, Ash looked frantically around. Where was she where was she where was she? It had been years, what if he didn’t recognize her, or she didn’t recognize him? His excitement quickly flipped into anxiety, which was a feeling he wasn’t accustomed to nor did he enjoy. What if it wasn’t the same? Would it be awkward? Sure, they’d been emailing for years, but that wasn’t the same. But typos don’t happen when you’re talking, he thought, so at least she can’t scold you for those this week.

Pikachu sniffed the air. “Pikachupi!” He said excitedly, sprinting into the crowd. The small Pokemon easily scampered around and through the crowd.   
  
“Wait up!” Ash cried, recognizing the nickname his Pokemon had shouted. Ash, however, was not nearly as small as his Pokemon, and had a lot more trouble fighting his way through. Clemont and Serena repeatedly apologized as they followed through the path Ash had forcibly made. 

Ash watched as Pikachu flung himself up into someone’s arms. His eyes landed on a bare midriff. He knew that stomach!  
  
“Misty!” He shouted, scooping up his friend and his Pokemon into the air at the same time. Spinning them around, he squeezed her tight. He heard her laughing- he missed it! “LOL” is not even close to hearing your best friend in the whole wide world laugh in real life.

Serena watched the whole scene go down with dread. Who was she? Why is everyone looking at this reunion like it’s _cute_? Why is her shirt so short? Serena pulled self consciously at her own shirt. She wouldn’t ever wear something like that. 

“Put me down, idiot!” Misty yelled, but she didn’t say it with her usual malice. Ash grinned, setting her down but not letting her go. Misty had missed seeing that smile; the smile that took up his whole face, that blinded her and made her smile too. She thought she’d be okay on this trip. She spent a lot of the train ride telling herself that she was over it and she wasn’t a child anymore. She was a gym leader, for goodness sake, there’s no need to lose it over a boy. But Misty looked into the brown eyes that she had first met so long ago and found her knees going weak. This wasn’t just a boy, this was her Ash, and suddenly she was aware of how strong his arms had gotten. He had gotten taller, too, which was annoying, and most annoying of all, she was so, so, so painfully aware of his hands on her bare waist. She thought she’d wear something he would recognize, but now she wasn’t sure. She _should_ regret it, but deep down, she knew she didn’t.

Ash just wanted to take her all in. Somehow his visits home had never lined up with her free time- he had even tried challenging the gym, but the line of challengers was so long he couldn’t ever get through. 

“Geez, Mist, you couldn’t have gone easy on some of the challengers? I missed you.” He joked. Misty’s knees nearly died the moment her nickname passed his lips. She still had it bad, and as she made eye contact with Pikachu, she knew the little mouse knew it too. He just didn’t have to look so smug about it.

Serena’s dread had turned to complete horror. They were talking! And smiling! And dancing Dialga, Ash Ketchum, would you _take your hands off that woman’s waist?_ She was practically fuming.

Bonnie just thought that this new girl was pretty. “Is your hair really red?” She asked. Misty looked down at the newcomer. She then (regrettably) extracted herself from Ash’s embrace.

“Yeah, it is.” Misty said. Bonnie smiled excitedly. 

“Did you know she’s a real live mermaid too?” Ash added. To Misty’s delight, he had moved closer and thrown his arm over her shoulder. Bonnie gasped.

“Really?” The little girl asked. She and Ash both looked at Misty, waiting for a response. Ash was surprised Misty was letting him touch her. Back in Kanto, this normally would’ve resulted in-

Ash grunted as Misty elbowed him in the ribs. She had panicked at the look of curiosity on his face and at his glance at the arm around his shoulder. Ash had never noticed her crush on him, so why bother letting him know now? Not like he’d notice anyway.

“I play a mermaid in my sisters’ show, yes.” Misty said, grinning as she heard Ash groan and double over. Bonnie nodded in understanding, trying to appear older than she was. 

“I’m Serena.” The blonde girl said, awkwardly inserting herself into the conversation. Misty turned towards the other girl with a smile, and Serena fought back a frown. Why was she being so friendly? Couldn’t she tell that they’re rivals?   
  
Misty felt a little hurt. When she looked at Serena, she had been sure she had seen a scowl flash across the other girl’s face. They had just met, so what had she done? As she and Serena stared at each other, Misty stuck out her hand. Maybe Serena was just nervous around new people.

“I’m Misty. I traveled with Ash from Kanto all the way to Jhoto.” Misty waited for Serena to return the handshake. 

Serena had only gotten more upset. All the way to Jhoto? 

“That’s pretty far.” Serena said flatly, ignoring Misty’s outstretched hand. Clemont had been watching quietly until now, but he felt like he had to intercede on Serena’s behalf.

“And I’m Clemont.” He said, taking Misty’s hand and kissing it. He intended to cover up Serena’s rudeness. Ash, watching this interaction, suddenly had the urge to rip Misty’s hand away from Clemont. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shook it away. That was ridiculous, why would he be mean to Clemont for being friendly? But as Clemont drew away, Ash still had a residual feeling of ickyness. 

Misty’s head was reeling from what just happened. Did Serena just diss her, or did Clemont swoop in before Serena could return the gesture? She was confused, but as she turned to Ash, she was even more confused at the frown on his face. Ash had never been the best at hiding his emotions, and he was glaring at Clemont. Hope sparked in her stomach. Maybe he was jealous?

Ash looked away from Clemont. Misty was looking up at him with a small smile. His icky feeling melted away, replaced with happiness. Just having his old friend back was enough for his good mood to return, he thought.

“Come on, Misty!” He yelled, tugging her towards town. “I’ve got to show you all around Kalos!”  
  
“Ash Ketchum, there is no way you can show me all of Kalos in under a week.” She replied, laughing. The others had begun trailing behind them. Bonnie was skipping happily, while Serena was nearly stomping along. Clemont watched Serena worriedly. 

“Oh, right.” He said, dismissing the foolish thought he had about her staying with him for the rest of his Kalos journey. But, he wondered, recalling the flitting thought, could he convince her? If he found some cool enough water Pokemon, maybe she’d stay and travel. He could say it was to strengthen the gym, she’d love that! And it wasn’t a lie, he thought sheepishly, but it wasn’t the real reason, at least for him. He just wanted his friend along with him, and suddenly his stomach felt weird. Maybe he bounced around too much too quickly after lunch…

Ash pulled Misty to a stop in front of the theatre.

“This is the Pokemon showcase theatre! Serena, why don’t you tell her about showcases?” He said excitedly. 

_Why don’t you tell her yourself?_ was what Serena really wanted to say. But she looked at Ash’s face and melted at his excitement. For his sake, she explained.

A Pokemon showcase is all about showing off your Pokemon’s beauty and performing alongside them. I don’t know what the first round challenge will be tomorrow, but I know I’ll make it to the Freestyle round!” She felt fired up after her little speech.

“Yeah you will!” Ash said encouragingly. Serena beamed at his enthusiasm. Misty felt a pang of… something, but it went away as soon as Ash turned his smile back onto her. 

“C’mon, let’s get some ice cream. My treat!” He said. He grabbed Misty’s wrist again, and the group ran after him as he booked it to the nearest cafe.


	2. Come to Kalos!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Misty email late at night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shocked when I typed out their fake emails and the computer actually hyperlinked them. Also,  
> ahaha two chapters in and the chapter is the title of the work patience who?

  
A few days earlier:   
  
  
**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**im bored**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ Ash, it’s 1 am in Kalos. Go to bed and use proper grammar. _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**No u**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ It’s morning here. Why are you bored? _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**Everyone’s asleep. I can’t sleep. Gym battle tomorrow**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ So you should definitely be sleeping. _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**Id sleep better if you told me about your day**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ My day has barely started, but sure. Kingdra and I are going to swim some laps before the gym opens up. There’s lots of challengers this week and I think he’ll be too tired to swim with me later. _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**Why so many?** **  
  
**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ There’s a festival next week, and my sisters are taking over the pool to put on a show for tourists. _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**You mean no gym duty?**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ Yeah. I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself. Maybe actually breathe? _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**No breathing!!! Come to Kalos!!!!**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ Ash, I can’t just pack up and go regions away _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**Yes you can!! You said the festival is for a whole week!!**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ I don’t know, Ash _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**It’s idk, old hag.**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ Who are you calling old hag? I outta beat your brains out _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**You’d have to be in Kalos to do that**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ ….you suck. _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**I miss you too! Meet me in Couriway town in five days**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ Fine. Why Couriway? _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**Serna g0t a pokem0n shooow**

_ To: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com _

_ From: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com _

_ Good night, Ash _

**To: gyaradosluver@pidgeymail.com**

**From: pokemonmaster64@pidgeymail.com**

**Nighht luv**

  
  


“Oh Ash, why did you have to fall asleep?” Misty wailed. Was he really about to send “love you” in an email, or was he delusional from being awake so late? Kingdra looked up at her, confused. She showed him her phone.    
  
“Look at that!” She said, splashing her legs in the pool.    
  
“Dra!” He cried in agreement. Misty looked back at her phone, then laid back on the cold tile, staring at the fluorescent lights. 

“I guess I’m going to Kalos.” Misty sighed. Kingdra just bounced happily in the water.


	3. In Which Everyone Forgets How Pokémon Centers Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew settles into the Pokémon Center for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted so, sooo badly to do "and there was only one bed," but I just couldn't bring myself to see the characters acting like that. So, this is my take on how that situation would play out with these characters. 
> 
> I hid a reference to one of the manga series in here. Can you find it? Hint: Unova.

“Man, was that ice cream good!” Ash exclaimed. He was walking with his hands behind his head again. Misty still couldn’t fathom how he made the pose look simultaneously comfortable, natural, and attractive. 

They were walking along the sidewalk in Couriway town. Bonnie was still working away at the shop’s infamous Casteliacone. Ash was so excited to find a Casteliacone shop in Kalos, and had spent the whole time in the café regaling the group with tales of the Unova region. He had gotten caught up for a bit talking about a trainer named Tripp (who was now on Misty’s hit list) but had made them all laugh, and even made Clemont shoot ice cream through his nose. Speaking of which…

“It still hurts!” Clemont said, gripping his head. Then he suddenly straightened, pointing a finger to the sky. “I have an idea! I’ll invent a machine that harnesses the power of Fire types and uses that power to ease body aches! Genius! Ash, could I borrow your Fletchinder?”

  
  
“Sure, Clemont!” The trainer responded. Then, seeing Misty’s confused face, he added, “Clemont wants to be an inventor, and he’s also the gym leader in Lumiose City!” Misty grinned and turned to Clemont.

“Nice to know there’s another gym leader here. I’d love to battle you!” She said.

“I don’t know, Mist. He's an electric type gym leader, so he’ll have a huge advantage over you.” Ash interjected. He quickly received a whack to the head for his “helpful” tip.

“First of all, Mr. Pokemon Master, I’ve never seen you pay attention to type advantages, so who are you to judge? Second, if I didn’t know how to handle electric types, why would I have a challenger line that goes out the door?” Misty said, putting her hands on her hips. Through his slightly-blurred vision, Ash admired her boldness. Unfortunately, she was right on both accusations, but he wasn’t about to let her know that. 

“Don’t come cryin’ to me when Staryu is toasty.” His comment was met with a wrinkled nose that made his stomach do something weird. He looked down at his own tummy. Did he eat too much ice cream? Why was he having so much indigestion today?

Ash looked over at Serena. She had been laughing with the rest of them at the cafe, but now she was walking along silently, bent over with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Was she having indigestion too? Maybe they should turn around and tell the owner that the ice cream had gone bad. 

As they wound through the Couriway streets, Misty found herself looking up. The architecture of Kalos seemed so much more romantic than Kanto or Jhoto. Jhoto had its own serene charm, and Kanto was her home, but the cobbled streets and close-together buildings just seemed so lovely. In her wonder, she accidentally drifted and her hand brushed against Ash’s.

“Hey, nitwit, keep your hands to yourself!” Misty shouted, feeling a blush crawl over her face. 

“You were the one that bumped into me!” Ash shouted back.

“Was not!”   


  
“Was too!”   


  
“Was NOT!”   


  
This bickering continued for the rest of the walk to the Pokémon center. They say don’t let the sun set on your anger, but does the adage count if you argue your way through the sunset?    


  
Poor Clemont didn’t know what to do. It was impossible to believe that these two teenagers had reunited so tearfully just a few hours earlier at the train station. Was this flirting? Years of friendship and closeness? He wasn’t sure, and he wasn’t certain if he should intervene. Honestly, he was afraid of what Misty would do if he did. He’d already seen her punch Ash twice and didn’t fancy being on the receiving end.

Bonnie was watching the showdown like a tennis match. Her little head flipped back and forth between the two, completely enraptured by the type of childish fighting she had already grown out of. Serena was no longer sure her jealousy was warranted. She wanted Ash to pay attention to her and the upcoming showcase, not Misty, but if this was how he paid attention, she’d rather not be in his line of sight. But Ash never treated her like he did Misty- what did it mean? He rarely yelled at her or called her names. However, she thought Ash might actually physically brawl with Misty. He was such a child mentally… if he liked Serena, would he bicker with her? Serena was so deep in her thoughts that she walked past the Pokémon center door.

“Um, Serena?” Clemont called. She shook her head, eyes wide, and turned right back around. Ash smiled at her as she passed. Blushing, she ducked her head.

“One room, please.” Clemont said to Nurse Joy. 

“Of course!” She responded. “Right this way.”

She took them to a hallway and pointed down.

“Fifth door on the right. Have a good stay, and remember that curfew is soon!” 

The kids tumbled through their door, laughing at the impression of Tripp that Ash was doing.

“Baaaasic!” He said in a nasally, pompous tone. “You’re weak. Don’t you know you need to train your Pokémon?”

Everyone buckled over, laughing. Misty was laughing too, but she was worried about Tripp calling Ash weak. Sure, he made jokes about it now, but she knew that it really hurt Ash to hear that.

“Why didn’t you tell him about the win at the Orange Island League?” She said. She was so proud the day he won! They had all celebrated together, and it was one of the best moments of her life. Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Misty didn’t know the origin of the habit, but he’d been doing it ever since they met. 

The rest of the group looked up at Ash.

“You won a league?” Serena said. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

  
  
“I don’t know,” Ash shrugged. “Some people don’t really count it as a League. Besides, it was a long time ago.”

  
  
“Well, I’m proud of you!” Clemont said, grinning. He patted Ash on the back while Bonnie nodded excitedly. 

Ash smiled, encouraged by his friends. But as he looked around the room at his friends, a little detail wiggled at the back of his mind.

“Uh oh.” Everyone looked around the room, worried.

“What is it? Is something there?” Serena said. Ash shook his head.

“Nah, I just forgot that Pokémon center rooms normally have four rooms, and we have five people.” Clemont looked around. For once, Ash’s math was correct. 

“Bonnie can sleep in my bunk.” He offered. After all, they were siblings, and even if it meant he had to spend the night with her foot in his spine, he’d want his friends to be comfortable. 

“Don’t sweat it. I’ll just sleep on the floor.” Ash said. They all objected, but he just waved it off. Misty admired his selflessness. It was what drew her to him for all these years, and was probably why he was the subject of so many adventures and prophecies. But sometimes his selflessness hurt him in the process. 

“It’ll all work out.” Ash said. Reluctantly, everyone agreed.

“All right everyone. Time to go to bed.” Clemont said, herding his sister to the bathroom. She wailed half-heartedly.

“That’s a good idea. I want to be super ready for the showcase tomorrow!” Serena wasn’t sure she could sleep, though. 

They all brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas. As Misty pulled her sleep shorts and tank top out of her usual red bag. Ash watched, wondering how she fit half the things she did in there. She had a sleeping bag when they traveled together, right? Maybe she snuck it in his bag and he never noticed. 

Misty glanced over at Ash to find him glowering at her. She raised an eyebrow, and he broke out of whatever he was thinking of, shaking his head violently. He then waved at her awkwardly. She rolled her eyes at him and went to take her place on the bottom bunk. 

The room slowly drained of noise as the kids settled down. In return for his sacrifice, everyone had given up a blanket or pillow for Ash to use. Misty laid on the bed, listening to her new friends drift into sleep. She was wide awake and cursing time zones. Sleeping on the train seemed like a good idea…

“Psst. Mist!” Ash hissed. He had no volume control.

“I’m sleeping.” Misty replied, frowning.

“Sleeping people don’t talk.”

  
  
“Sleep talking.”

  
  
“Wanna watch a movie?” 

After a long pause, her voice drifted back to Ash.

“Which one?”

He grinned in the darkness, grabbing a blanket and clambering onto the bed. Misty was grateful for the dark room as her bed dipped under the weight, because she felt heat rising from her cheeks. 

“I downloaded this one on the new Pokégear my mom got me. It’s from that director we met, remember?” He said. Misty giggled.

“Of course I remember! Psyduck shocked us all that day, scoring that role.”   
  


They laid on their stomachs, draping the blanket over them. The movie opened with an attempt at an artsy shot, but Misty was distracted by the blatant computer animation. Once again, the director tried to copy mainstream things and got too carried away. She thought by now that he would find his own style. She and Ash laughed softly over the silly plot, the bad acting, and the weird camera angles. They started playing a game to see who could bet on the worst shot. Right now, her bet was on a shot of a Tepig. The frame cut out half her face and was from under the poor Pokémon, making her look huge. Ash’s bet was on a shot where it looks like a Braviary literally picks up the camera, breaking the fourth wall for the only time in the movie. 

“Honestly, the Pokémon were better actors than the people.” Misty said. Ash nodded sleepily. His thoughts drifted to their emails and texts. Sometimes, in a rare moment of down time, they’d “watch” a movie and text back and forth. This was even better, and he was starting to wonder if he could bear it if she left. When they were texting, he couldn’t smell the faint scent of chlorine and perfume from Celadon City. It comforted him. He smiled. It sure was nice to have such a good friend.

Misty jumped when Ash’s head hit her shoulder. Her mind raced into overdrive, taking in the boyish scent (what even was it? It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t really a scent, just  _ boy _ ) and soft black hair against her pale shoulder. His hair in its entirety was a rare experience. But, much to her chagrin… well, delight, the hat had done nothing to damage the silkyness of his hair. She almost leaned down to sniff if, but decided that crossed the line between cute and creepy.

As a kid, she used to fantasize about cuddling with Ash like this. But now, under a blanket that was quickly gaining heat, and her thoughts raging out of control, she was suddenly very uncomfortable. As the light of the Pokégear dimmed, she carefully slipped out from under the blanket, tucking him back under it. Then, before she could lose her nerve, she kissed him quickly and softly on the forehead. It must be wishful thinking, but she thought she saw a small smile appear on his face. 

Now she wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t have the heart or the strength to move Ash. She guessed the floor was her best option, but as she slid down, she heard a soft but irritated voice.

“What are you doing?”

  
  
Misty turned around to see Serena leaning over the side of her top bunk. She had forgotten that Serena was on top of her bunk- Misty must’ve woken her up when she moved. Misty felt a small pang of guilt. If Serena didn’t get much sleep because of her right before a showcase, Misty would feel terrible. So, she opted for the quickest answer.

“I’m going to sleep on the floor. I wasn’t going to sleep well anyway.” Misty said. Serena scoffed. Misty was being such a little hero, and Ash wasn’t even awake to see it. She stared at the gray blob that was Misty, glad that the Kanto girl couldn’t see her scowl. But a little voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Clemont told her to be nice.

“Come up here.” She said. Misty was confused. Serena didn’t sound happy- heck, Misty wasn’t even sure that Serena liked her- but she was offering to share her bunk.

“What are you waiting for?” Came the harsher question. Misty crawled up the ladder, slipping into Serena’s bunk.

“Thanks.” Misty whispered.

“Don’t mention it.” Serena replied, rolling over so that her back was to her new bunkmate. As she heard Misty drift off to sleep, Serena was left to her very vengeful thoughts. But with every wave of jealousy, she felt shame. She hadn’t ever felt like this before. Serena felt like scratching Misty as hard as she could, but Misty hadn’t given her any reason other than stealing Ash’s attention away from Serena. Was that who Serena wanted to be? The jealous one? 

  
  
If she was being honest with herself, it wasn’t like Ash ever noticed her like that anyway. She wasn’t convinced he noticed Misty like that, and if he did, Serena was pretty certain he wasn’t aware of it. She rolled back over to look at Misty. She looked peaceful for someone who was halfway across the world, hanging off a bunk bed shared with someone she barely knew. A fresh wave of shame crashed through Serena. She felt terrible in more ways than one. She didn’t want to hate Misty, but she knew it was going to be a long road to learn to control her emotions.

Sleep wasn’t looking very probable tonight.

  
  



	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has been having nightmares for years, and he gets his worst one in months. Unable to calm his trainer by himself, Pikachu asks a friend for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: Ash has a nightmare and a panic attack follows. 
> 
> If you're fine with reading, continue on and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you would rather skip the chapter, the point is that Ash has trauma relating to his adventures (particularly in the movies) but hasn't told anyone. Misty tries to help him through his panic attack.

_ Ash.  _ The boy in question looked up to meet violet eyes. 

“Mewtwo!” He said excitedly. “It’s been ages! What have you been-”

  
  
_ Enough! _ Mewtwo’s voice rang harshly through Ash’s mind. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed at Mewtwo’s aggression.

“Mewtwo, what’s going on?”

  
  
_ You lied to me. I’ll make you pay!  _ Mewtwo roared. He thrust a three fingered hand towards Ash, who felt his legs go numb. He watched in horror as he was turned to stone again.

“No! Mewtwo!” Ash yelled. He tried to wiggle against the stone, but it was too powerful. He cried out as he was encased completely. 

Crack, shatter, crunch- gray stone shards, stormy clouds, silver wings.

  
  
He was falling, falling, falling, and Lugia was falling with him. They were going to crash into the sea again! Ash screamed and braced for impact.

He split through the waves into the cold, inky blackness. It didn’t hurt as much as last time, but it was so, so much worse.

“Nooo!” He cried, but all that came out was bubbles. Lugia was falling, sinking into a black sea with no end. The majestic silver Pokémon was completely limp, unable to wake. Ash had failed- failed Lugia, his friends, the world! Everyone was going to die because of him, and even when he tried to swim to Lugia, he couldn’t move. He could only watch in vain as Lugia sunk, the last image the boy seeing was the graceful silver head being swallowed by the dark water.

“What am I going to do?” Ash sobbed. He curled into a ball, crying into his shirt. He couldn’t do anything; he was a failure; Lugia could be dead and Misty and Tracey too-

Sniffling, Ash looked up. A faint feeling of aura had drifted through the darkness (which was no longer water but wasn’t anything at all) and touched him. He watched as a blue sphere appeared, and Lucario stepped out of it.

“Lucario!” Ash nearly lost against the newest wave of tears. He stood up on nothing but darkness and collapsed into Lucario’s arms.

_ Ash.  _ Lucario’s voice was gruff and low. Ash felt tears slip from his eyes and drop onto the Pokémon’s fur. Lucario was so comforting- he was the only one in the whole world who knew how Ash felt, the only one besides Ash who could use aura.

_ Ash, help me!  _ The boy’s head shot up. Lucario was fading away, just like he did all those years ago.

“No! Not again,” Ash was sobbing once more. “Please, Lucario, not again.” He was pleading. Lucario looked Ash in the eyes. It was different this time. In the Tree of Life, Lucario was determined and confident. Now, he just looked scared.

_ Ash, I need your aura. Now!  _ Ash dropped to his knees, grasping Lucario’s paws.

“Take it!” Ash cried, trying to summon the mysterious force. He felt and scraped and scratched around inside his mind, but he couldn’t find even a single shred.

_ Ash… _ Lucario’s voice was weaker.

“I’m t-trying!” Come on Ash, just summon it! Just a single piece of it! His tears wracked his body, and he leaned his head against Lucario.

  
“I can’t.” Ash whispered. “I can’t save you, just like last time…”

  
  
_ Why have you betrayed me?  _ Lucario yelled. Ash screamed as the Pokémon disappeared completely, frantically searching the inky plain for Lucario.

“I didn’t-” He paused, feeling like he was going to vomit. “I didn’t mean to.” As the last blue wisps of Lucario disappeared, Ash was left to cry alone, lost in the darkness.

Darkness…

_ Lucario, why did you have to go? _

Darkness…

_ Is it selfish to wish that it wasn’t always me? _

_   
_ _   
_ It’s still so dark…

_ Please, someone help me! _ _   
  
_

_ What am I supposed to do? _

_   
_ _ WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! _

Ash lurched awake into a full-on panic attack. His breath was ragged when it came, and painful and terrifying when it didn’t. He struggled to sit up. _ Breathe breathe breathebreathebreathe! _

“Pika!” Pikachu cried softly. He laid his little paws on Ash’s back, rubbing it. 

Ash put his face in his hands, but quickly pulled away. His hands were soaked in tears, and the rest of him was drenched in sweat.  _ Breathe breathe please breathe I can’t breathe! _   
  


_ Lucario, help! _

  
“Pikachupi!” Pikachu left Ash’s side, dashing up the ladder. The little mouse started shaking Misty violently. 

“Pikachu, not now.” She mumbled. Pikachu slapped her.

“HEY! What’s gotten into you?” Misty hissed indignantly. But as soon as she saw his face, her anger fanded.

“What is it?” She said. Pikachu mimed frantically, but what tipped her off was the noise. Heaving breaths interwoven with sobs, all tramped down in both desperation for oneself and a need to not wake anyone. She didn’t even bother with the ladder, just threw herself off the side of the bed.

“Ash?” Misty whispered. He peered at her through his hands, tears streaming down his face. He was shuddering as he tried desperately to breathe.

“Ash!” Misty crawled onto the bunk, pulling him close.

“No no no no,” Ash said, trying to push her off in his panic. “Lucario needs me! Lugia needs me!” Misty only had a vague idea of what happened with Lucario, but she knew all too well what happened with Lugia. 

“Ash, it’s alright. Lugia’s back in the sea, remember? You got there in time.” Ash shook his head.

“No, no, no! He was sinking! I need- I need to,” Ash couldn’t finish before he started sobbing again. Misty was crying now, too. Ash had never been afraid to cry, but it was never, ever like this. It was like Ash was broken.

“Mist, I can’t breathe!”

“Shh, shh,” Misty said, wiping away her tears. “It’s going to be okay.” She tried to pull him close again, and he let her. His breathing seemed so much worse when she could feel his overworked lungs so closely. She leaned back, put his head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

“Shh, shh.” One half breath, one whole. Two shudders as he almost relapsed, then two half breaths. Her tank top was starting to get soggy from tears. One whole breath. Misty started stroking his hair and back. With each soothing touch, Ash’s breathing eased. He hiccuped, took a shaky breath, and then huffed out two. Misty just kept running her fingers through his hair. At some point, Pikachu shoved himself between the two, occasionally “Pi”-ing in worry. 

Ash finally managed to calm himself down to a silent downpour of tears. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get nightmares, but this was among the “worse” category. He was grateful Misty was there; normally Pikachu was left to deal with the fallout. He wasn’t grateful, however, for Misty to see him snivelling like a child and gripping her for dear life. But he was pretty sure she wasn’t judging him. And, the thought flickered, there was some good in this hellish experience. Turns out he really likes his hair being played with.

The silver lining didn’t last very long. His dream had reminded him of the thing he most despised thinking about, the demon that was his constant companion.

Pokémon could die, just like humans can.

They always seemed invincible when he was a kid. A Nidorina could take a Hyper Beam to the face and come out without even a scratch. But the worst realization of all, in all of his misadventures, was that Pokémon aren’t impervious. One would think that the revelation of his own mortality (that being him actually, literally dying) would be the worst, but no, it wasn’t. He knew that just like every human that walked the world, he would eventually die. But Pokémon weren’t like humans- they were almost magical, they were powerful, and strong. They don’t die.

But they could. And all Ash could do as Lucario faded away was watch.

He turned his face into Misty’s shoulder, letting out a soft cry.

“Oh, Ash.” Misty said. Her arms tightened around him, and he wound his arms around her waist. She and Pikachu were so warm. 

“I couldn’t do anything, Mist.” He whispered. “He’s gone.”  Misty thought for a moment, her fingers stalling in his hair.

“I don’t think the people we love ever truly leave us.” She replied. As she resumed her teasing of his hair, Ash couldn’t help but think she was wrong. Sir Aaron and Lucario’s aura simply wasn’t there anymore. He had tried reaching out hundreds of times, but he couldn’t ever feel the simultaneous hot and cold aura that he had come to know.

“It’s my fault, Mist. I wasn’t good enough.” Misty’s fingers dropped from his head, draping her arm across his shoulder as she leaned her forehead against his.

“Ash, I don’t know what we’re talking about, but I do know that it wasn’t your fault.”

But it was. It was, and Ash didn’t think he’d ever escape the guilt. 


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont is the first to wake up in the morning. Honestly, he wishes he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have backlogged. The next one is in the works, but I'm literally a day away from moving to college, so it might be a moment. I thought I'd let you know, just in case.
> 
> Also! First case of Ash attempting to use aura. It's not canon, but dangit, it should be. I've seen a lot of other fan works use this concept and I adore it.

Light streamed in through the window, illuminating the room with the refreshing soft color of morning. Except for the one determined sunbeam that was bent on frying Clemont’s retinas. He cursed that sunbeam. He wanted a Pokémon to perform Rain Dance in the room just so that one sunbeam would go away. In fact-

Oh fine. He was up now. Slapping his hand around, Clemont found the glasses he had placed on the ground and put them on. He squinted resentfully at the ray of light. Then, disregarding his sudden hatred of the sun, he looked around the room at his sleeping friends. 

Serena, as usual, was sleeping peacefully on the top bunk. He couldn’t see Bonnie, but he could see that her food was dangling off the side of the bed. Clemont’s eyes drifted to the floor. Ash would probably be laying there with his mouth open so wide Chespin could stick his head in it. 

But Ash wasn’t there. Clemont glanced towards the bathroom. The light wasn’t on. Was it possible that Ash woke up early and managed to leave without waking them up? Both of those options seemed astronomically improbable. Clemont looked at the bunk that Misty had claimed. Red hair stuck out from the blanket, and it looked like Pikachu had elected to sleep with her, because he could just see a little yellow tail by her stomach. But geez, she must be uncomfortable- she must have rolled on her hand, as there was one sticking out of the bottom of the blanket even though Misty’s back was to Clemont. He was about to chalk up the difference in skin tone to the morning lighting, but no, that was stupid and Clemont was smart and why was there another hand!? A chill went up Clemont’s spine. Was it a weird Pokémon? Was it a demon? Was he having another one of those strange dreams, and he was about to look down and his legs would be tentacles? He glanced down. No tentacles. He tried pinching himself, but he was definitely awake.    
  
“Don’t worry, Misty! I’ll save you from… whatever that is.” He whispered. He felt rather heroic for how much his knees were shaking. Actually, he fell down a little on his way across the room, but no one was awake to witness that trying moment. Finally, he reached the bunk. He reached out, hand shaking, and poked the hand. The grunt that followed made Clemont dive under the bunk. He didn’t quite make it. Rubbing his back, he scooted out from under the bunk. What to do now? Nothing really happened, so there was only one thing left to do- take a more forward approach. Clemont took a deep breath, steeling himself. He launched himself up before he could psych himself out and peered over Misty's shoulder. Hoping and praying the girl wouldn’t wake up (he had no doubt he’d receive a smack to the face,) he leaned father over her until he could see a tuft of black hair. 

Yveltal strike him down. Seriously, please, Yveltal, appear in this Pokémon center and Oblivion Wing him out of existence, because he’d rather be anywhere but here. 

Ash and Misty were laying in the bed, arms wrapped around each other. Misty had her head leaning on Ash’s, and Pikachu had taken up residence between the two trainers. Clemont slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from yelping. Why couldn’t he have remained asleep? Then no one would be the wiser to whatever was happening here. Clemont started to pace. How had they ended up like that? It wasn’t something Clemont really felt up to hypothesizing about. So what to do? He could go back to sleep and pretend nothing ever happened. Solid option, but if he knew anything about his friends, he knew that Ash would be the last to wake up and then everyone would see what was happening. Did Ash and Misty care? Clemont bent down, putting his hands over his head. He didn’t know nearly enough about their relationship to make a decision. Please, Yveltal, Xerneas, anyone who hears him, just Hyper Beam him into next week. 

Groaning, he stood up. He was about to go back to bed and play dumb until the obvious answer struck him. He’d wake up Pikachu! The Pokémon would wake up Misty and Ash, and then they could figure it out themselves! Brilliant. But how to do it…

A few minutes later, Pikachu opened his eyes, nose twitched. He sat up with a yawn, stretched a little, and looked around for the tantalizing source of the scent. On the floor was a bright, ripe oran berry, which he gleefully hopped down to eat. The snack was devoured within moments, and he leaped back onto the bed to reclaim his warm spot. His tail brushed up against Ash’s nose as the Pokémon settled. 

“Ngh. Pika.. chu…” Ash mumbled, moving his head away from the fluffy tail. He tried to swat it away, but found that his arms were still wrapped around Misty. Butterfree started swarming in his stomach. Oh no, the ice cream was coming back! He braced for the gassy demise of his friends, but nothing came. And yet, the butterfree were still dancing away in his stomach. He looked up at Misty. She was still sleeping, her hair freed from her ponytail. He loved her hair down. He felt a weird urge to feel it with his fingers. She never responded to him touching her very well, though, so he felt like he shouldn’t. What really moved him was that she was still here. His nightmare last night had probably been his worst, but he hadn’t expected her to stay by his side the whole night. The butterfree in his stomach kicked it into high gear as he mulled this little detail over. 

Misty’s eyes started to open, and Ash braced for either “Get away, pervert!” or a scathing comment about his nightmare. But when she was fully awake, she just whispered: “Are you alright?” 

He wanted to cry. There was no judgement in her eyes, no disgust at still being so close to him, nothing bad at all. She had even resumed the stroking of his hair, although now it was at the nape of his neck. Ash immediately decided he liked that just as much. His thoughts finally returning to her question, he nodded.

“Does that happen a lot?” She asked.    
  
“Yeah. That one was in rare form, though.”   
  
“Have you told anyone?” Misty asked. Ash was finding it very hard to concentrate when her fingers were still moseying around the back of his neck. He didn’t want to think about the dream anymore; he just wanted to lay here and be pet until the end of his days. Misty poked his neck after a while, expecting an answer.

“No.” He whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t look at me like that.” He didn’t want her pity. He didn’t want her to see him like this, even if it meant no more lovely pets.

“I’m not looking at you in any particular way. I just hate that you went through that all by yourself.” Misty felt like she was going to cry again. All these years, he’d been having night terrors with no one to comfort him. He seemed no worse for the wear now- in fact, he seemed rather sleepy again- but she would never, ever forget what she saw just a few hours prior. What had all those adventures done to him?

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked. Did he? Ash had never considered telling anyone. He’d had all sorts of adventures and prophecies about him, and he didn’t want to seem like he was complaining. Oh no, you met Lugia and Latios and Celebi and almost every Legendary under the sun? Poor thing. Besides, other people had been with him, so if they didn’t complain, why should he get to? But Misty had been on, quite frankly, more adventures than most, some of the particularly worse ones, and she was asking if he wanted to talk about it. Did that mean it was okay?   
  
“I don’t know.” He said honestly. He really didn’t. The bed squeaked a little as Misty pulled him closer, wrapping him in one of her rare hugs. Although, he thought with a grin, if the entire night counted, he had gotten more hugs from her in a day than the entirety of the Kanto region. 

“Please don’t suffer alone.” Misty said, her voice breaking. Ash wanted to look up, but was afraid he’d bonk her chin. Was she crying? Awkwardly, he felt around for her aura. Lucario had only two days to teach Ash anything about aura, but most of that had been spent fighting with each other, so Ash was left to deal with his new powers all on his own. All he had really managed to figure out was to identify certain auras, feel things move around, and very, very rarely, feel other emotions. Pikachu was the easiest, because Ash was so close to him, so maybe Misty wouldn’t be that much of a challenge either. 

When Ash finally figured out Misty’s aura, the overwhelming rush of sadness brought tears to his eyes. His tomboy of a best friend had always been pretty gruff with him. Only in times of true danger (she still growls at the mention of the Pokémon Tower) did she ever seem to care about him. But the sadness he felt would have made even Lucario or Mewtwo cry. Lost in his exploration, he barely registered the dampness of Misty’s tears.

“Mist, don’t cry.” Ash said. But she couldn’t help it! Why hadn’t he ever told anyone? Suddenly, she was mad.

“Don’t cry?” She whispered furiously, knocking him upside the head. Ash rubbed his newest injury, too shocked to say anything. “Don’t cry? You scared me half to death! I don’t want to hear it. Next time, just ask for help, okay? Pikachu shouldn’t have to come get me.” Ash was so, so very confused. She had been so gentle until moments ago, but now she was enraged. But she was also saying that he should come to her if he needed it? His life depended on his answer, so he played it safe.

“I will. I’m sorry, Mist.” It was the right answer, because she immediately relaxed.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have hit you,” Dancing Dialga, did she just apologize? Something must really be wrong with her head. “and you shouldn’t feel forced to tell me anything. I just want you to know that I want to help.” Misty’s face turned a cheri berry red as Ash nuzzled back into her neck.

“Thank you.” He said, muffled by his closeness. Misty stayed stiff as a board, suddenly aware and completely confused. Ash was accepting, no,  _ taking,  _ her affection? Since when did he do that? She always thought he shied away from her touch.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Misty said briskly, pushing him gently.

“No, I’m still in terrible emotional pain.” Ash replied with a mischievous grin, trying to grab at her again. The butterfree in his stomach demanded that she come back and hug him, right now. 

“You seem just fine now! Don’t touch me!”    
  
“Come here, Misty!” Ash said at a volume much too loud to be appropriate for the time of day. He was delighted by this new game, and reached out to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter, falling off the bed. Ash dove after her in his determination to win.

The rest of the room was promptly woken up to shouting and laughter. The day had begun.


	6. The Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's showcase has finally arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it's taken forever, and I'm even more sorry for this chapter. I thought it would be cool to write it alongside the actual episode "A Dancing Debut" and put Misty into it, but it feels like there isn't much substance to it. I'm halfway through the episode and the next chapter will also be based off that episode, but after that I think I'm going to stick more closely to imagining my own scenarios. I hope you guys enjoy and I will try to release the next chapter more quickly!

Serena and her Pokémon raced ahead of the group, eager to get to the showcase arena. The rest of the group fell behind the excited performer. Ash and Misty’s shenanigans had been a brutal wake up call (to everyone except Clemont, of course!).

Clemont was still pondering what had happened this morning. His plan had definitely worked- he had heard the two trainers whispering from across the room. What they had actually said, though, he couldn’t make out. Then he had been startled by Misty’s shriek along with everyone else. Clemont had decided the moment he transferred the problem to Pikachu that he wasn’t going to bring it up, especially with Serena’s third Princess Key being so close. He wasn’t sure anyone else had caught on to the situation yet, but he wanted to prolong the innocent, non-dramatic environment for as long as possible. 

Everyone paused to marvel the arena. Misty was very, very confused. It almost reminded her of the Orange Islands battle arena, but it looked like there was also… a roller coaster? A decorative piece of metal? Part of the arena was also submerged in water. All in all, she was terribly lost, but everyone else was oohing and aahing, so she just acted like she knew what was going on.

“This time, the stage incorporates both terrain and waterfalls!” Clemont said. This provided very little information for Misty, as it was a clear observation and did not explain why that fact was important. She glanced at Ash for help, but he was still too busy taking in the arena. Her frustration waned at the appearance of Ash’s first big smile of the day.

“It’s our first performance outside!” Serena said. Then, noticing her Eevee’s nervous whimper, she picked up her Pokémon. “I was really nervous my first time too. And I still get nervous. But I’m also really excited. Aren’t you?” She tried to sound comforting. “Lots and lots of people are going to watch us perform. Isn’t that wonderful?” It worked, because Eevee brightened right up, her excitement and determination restored. 

“Race you to the entrance!” Bonnie cried, sprinting down towards the crowd at the gate. 

“Hey!” Ash shouted. He took off after her. Misty shook her head. Serena did too, but neither girl noticed the other’s action. Clemont did, and he was starting to wish he was a little more oblivious, like Ash.

“I got here first!” Bonnie said. She was standing at the silver gates of the arena, clutching the bars. “Look at all the people!”

“Bonnie, make sure you stay close by!” Serena said back. Suddenly, the entire group turned to a friendly call.

“Serena!” A girl in an orange and yellow outfit with green pigtails came running up to the group. She had a Smoochum, Farfetch’d, and a strange Pokémon released from their pokeballs. The Smoochum immediately tried to flirt with Pancham, who pushed the Pokémon away.

“Wow, you’ve got a Gothita?” Serena said, bending down to scan it with her Pokédex. A Gothita was a smart choice. It was cute as a button. and it’s psychic powers would surely be useful in a performance. Serena tried not to show her anxiousness at the new contender.

“That Pokémon comes from the Unova region.” Ash whispered. Misty leaned in closer as he continued. “Met a fully evolved one once, on a bridge.”

“What happened?” Misty asked. He winked.

“Time warp. I’ll tell ya later.” Why did he wink? Did it look natural? Oh, man, he was trying so hard to be cool, but Misty looked away really quickly when he did that. He just wanted to show Misty that he was well traveled. Maybe he should tone down the “cool dude”...

Misty, on the other hand, was wondering if knee braces were a good investment. If Ash continued to prove that he had actually grown up, at least a little, she was going to need them. Can’t be falling over every time he decides to throw a casual wink. In her flustered state, she barely managed to catch a snippet of the Pokédex entry. 

“Fixation Pokémon? Ash, I didn’t know they named a Pokémon after you.” Misty quipped. She and Clemont giggled while Ash frowned. They laughed long enough for the pleasantries between the new performer and Serena to wrap up. As they walked through the gates, Ash turned to Serena.

“Man, your third Princess Key! I just know you’re gonna win this one.” He said. Serena practically glowed at the attention. He was always so sincere, and it made her feel like she could do anything.

“What’s a Princess Key?” Suddenly, the glowing feeling vanished as Ash quickly focused back on Misty and explained about the keys. Serena looked down at the ground, forcing back a frown. Eevee, who was in her arms, looked up at her nervously. Serena nuzzled the Pokémon in an attempt to cheer herself and Eevee up. It was time to focus. She waved goodbye to her friends and started towards the contestant area. 

“Come on, we gotta get good seats!” Ash yelled. He grabbed Misty by the wrist, yanking her along until they got to wherever he had picked. Trumpets sounded as the contest started, and Misty jumped at the sudden noise. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were excitedly staring at the stage, ready to cheer on their friend. There was a key in the middle of the stage with lights streaming out of it. Misty squinted at it. Where were the beams of light coming from? Why is everyone acting like it’s normal? Nothing in Kalos made any sense to her. The lights began to move as a voice was projected over the speakers.

“Bonjour, Pokémon lovers, and welcome! Get ready for a competition magnifique!” The voice boomed. Ash and company started cheering along with the crowd. As the man continued talking, the key dropped below stage and the area was filled with pink smoke. 

“Hello! I am your Dream World Guide, Monsieur Pierre!” The crowd roared as a man in an eccentric blue and black suit emerged from the smoke.

“Dream World Guide?” Misty asked, leaning over so Ash could hear her. He just shrugged. Misty watched as a Pokémon with keys in it’s little.. Hands? Wires? Either way, the Pokémon flew into the air and held out a shining pink key.

“That’s a Princess Key.” Ash said. Then he frowned. “Although boys can enter too…” Misty laughed. Ash was experiencing one of his rare moments of contemplative thought, which was a sight to behold. 

“Tonight’s exciting theme performance is on the screen!” The announcer said with gusto. He brandished his cane in the air as the screen displayed a puffed pastry. 

“A Poképuff Performance!” 

“Poképuffs are little treats for your Pokémon!” Bonnie told Misty. The older girl thanked her and they both watched in awe as an entire kitchen rose onto the stage. 

“This should be easy for Serena!” Ash nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Serena’s Poképuffs are great!” He said. 

“I’m sure she’ll get to the Freestyle performance!” Clemont added. Ash leaned back over to Misty.

“Serena’s going to have to make a Poképuff while she performs with her Pokémon. If she does well, she’ll get to do any kind of performance she wants!” He said. Misty smiled at his excitement. Jealousy floated through her stomach. She pushed it away with the thought of how nice Serena was last night. Sharing a bed was so thoughtful, so the least Misty could do was genuinely cheer on her performance. Sure, she was confused, but the stage was pretty, and everyone seemed so excited. 

“The judging is very simple. If you think a performance is exceptional, please cast your vote with the Glowcasters you have at your seat.” Monsieur Pierre said. Ash pointed to the little wand next to Misty. She picked it up curiously. “If a Performer gets enough votes, she’ll pass the theme performance! Without further delay, please welcome our first performer: Nini!” 

Misty cheered along with the crowd as Nini was raised on a platform onto the stage. She watched with awe as Nini used her Pokémons’ talents to bake. The group laughed as the performers danced onstage. Misty was beginning to understand the appeal of the performance- when the performers were having fun, so was the audience!

“It’s all done!” Nini cried, presenting a beautiful pastry. The crowd roared with approval.

“Tres bien! Nini has created a beautiful-looking Poképuff!” Monsieur Pierre said.|

“CHESPIN! CHES CHESPIN!” Chespin was wiggling furiously as Clemont held him. The group tried to quiet the Pokémon as Monsieur Pierre stepped back onto the stage.

“Hello dear audience! If you enjoyed Nini’s performance, please grab hold of your Glowcasters and cast your vote immediately!” Misty clutched her Glowcaster as pretty little orbs of light flew down on stage.

“Why aren’t you voting, Misty?” Ash said. Misty drew her Glowcaster closer.

“I was saving mine for Serena.” She replied. Ash smiled, nudging her.

“You can vote more than once for this round. When there’s more than one contestant on stage is when you want to vote for just Serena.” Misty nodded and pushed the button on her glowcaster, watching in awe as a glowing bubble of light came out the top and floated to the stage. A key icon above Nini filled up, and Pierre announced that she had passed the performance.

The next few performances passed. Misty thought they were all impressive, even if not all of them made it into the next round. Each time a Pokémon came on stage that she didn’t recognize, Ash would lean over and tell her about it. Occasionally he’d even have a personal story. She sighed as he regaled her with a story about how he used Tepig against a Pansear and Oshawatt against a Pansage. How he managed to pull stunts like that, she didn’t know. She didn’t know why he did it either, but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t one of the reasons why she liked him.

Finally, it was Serena’s turn. The group watched anxiously as she was lifted up to the stage on the platform. She only had her Pancham with her, and she had a determined look on her face.

Serena had entered a calm state. She and her Pancham were in perfect sync, and she loved dancing on stage. They cooked and frolicked until a perfect little Poképuff was on a plate. Ash cheered the loudest in the group as she bowed to the crowd. The group cast their votes for Serena, and she passed into the next round.

“Now the theme performance has come to an end. The freestyle performance will take place this evening. So until then, au revoir!”


End file.
